Hangover
by Miwacchi
Summary: Can an unplanned romp together really cure a hangover? Oneshot attempt at Shizaya.


"Hey, you." Shizuo pushed the half asleep Izaya on his couch. Izaya mumbled lightly, feinting sleep. "Tch."

Breathing in deeply, Shizuo took the last puff of his cigarette, throwing the stub onto the ash tray. "Damn, that was my last one." Shizuo stared at the empty box he pulled out of his pocket, squishing it in his hand as he groaned in discontent. He threw the now piece of trash onto his usually clean floor. The clock read 4 o'clock. He didn't even want to think about what happened the night before.

* * *

_The happy-go-lucky Izaya walked into his room at one hour to midnight carrying an already opened bottle of beer in his right hand, and a whole bag full of beer yet to be drunk cradled in his left._

"_Party time!" Izaya exclaimed._

"_Fuck—"_

* * *

"—no!" Shizuo said to himself as he shook his head, not wanting to remember. He stared at the mess created by himself and Izaya. He was just as furious as Izaya was wasted, no doubt about it. The bottle that was held in Izaya's right hand last night now remained next to Shizuo's front door, shattered into a million pieces and the liquid that used to be in it yet to be cleaned. There are plenty more shards of glass lying around, Shizuo was sure of it. Only half of the bottles of beer Izaya brought in were still left intact and empty on Shizuo's floor. Spills of the wretched smelling liquids ruined the wooden flooring of his home. The table that Shizuo threw out of fury was in half. _Yet how_, Shizuo thought, _did the damned brat manage to survive without any injuries or even a scratch? _

He eyed the brat in question; who still laid sprawled across Shizuo's couch. Soft snores left his mouth, slightly open.

_I must be getting soft on the bastard. Well, no worries, I have plenty of time to make up for lost cruelty on my part._

He sneered at Izaya. Shizuo lifted his foot in the air, ready to kick the animal. One swift kick is all it took to get him "awake". Shizuo found Izaya conscious, fast reflexes allowing Izaya to catch his foot in the palm of his hand.

"Woah," Izaya said, eyes still half open. "What'd I miss?" He now smiled.

"Not much," Shizuo replied. "Just—" He threw a punch towards his head. It was dodged by the swift repositioning of Izaya's body. "—trying to get you off my couch." Izaya smirked, sitting up.

"Well, you just had to ask." He stood up, wobbling just the tiniest bit, and stretched, body resembling a feline's. He yawned. "If that's what you want, I'll give it to you." He started trotting towards Shizuo's front door. His hand looked over his shoulder, fingers waving goodbye to Shizuo. "See ya later, Shizu-chan." As Izaya stopped to put on his shoes, Shizuo boiled over. He started stomping angrily toward the man clad in black.

"No, you're not!" he said through bared teeth. He grabbed the hood of Izaya's jacket and pulled. Hard.

"Augh!" Izaya choked as he flew from one side of the small apartment to the other. Coughing, he looked up at Shizuo, heading towards him. He smiled devilishly. "And why—" Shizuo fisted the front of Izaya's shirt and pulled him up, growling. Izaya's feet were unable to reach the floor. His jacket dropped beneath them. Yet, he continued smiling. "—is that, Shizu-chan?"

"It's 'cause—!" Shizuo's eyes widened. What was…? Izaya's hands grabbed the clothing covering Shizuo's shoulders. The white collar button-up almost tore. "Mmmph!" Shizuo's mind fazed. His guard dropped so low to have him not notice from the bottom of his view the legs of Izaya lifting. A small smile was pressed against Shizuo's shocked lips. Izaya kicked and pushed Shizuo down on the floor as they parted lips. He had him pinned down. Izaya's legs were parallel as he straddled the surprised Shizuo. The blonde landed across his own floor in shame, his head pounding with the impact of it all.

"Now what," the brunette licked his lips, "do we have here?" He stared at his predator-turned-pray with penetrating eyes filled with…something. His hands cupped Shizuo's own, still barely gripping the front of Izaya's shirt. The blonde blushed profusely now, head turned to the side to stare at the edge of his couch. Silence would've passed through a tension filled fifteen seconds if it weren't for the sound of deep breathing and catching of breath. When Shizuo found the will and mind to do so, he looked back up at the quiet brunette, breathing heavily.

"You…" His voice caught in his throat. Izaya grinned, breathing through his teeth.

"Nee, Shizu-chan." He detached the blonde's hands from his shirt forcefully, replacing them on each side of his face quietly. He sighed. "This hangover's killing me."

"G—good." Shizuo's eyes watched as the head of the almighty defenseless Orihara Izaya landed on his left shoulder. His mind was still blurred. "What—a hangover? "

"Un." Izaya sighed against Shizuo's left hand. The warm breath enveloped the shivering hand. Izaya gazed at the blonde. He turned to face him, lips just centimeters away from meeting Shizuo's. "Can you… help this flea?" The answer was shown in an almost immediate execution of a lip lock.

"Mmmnn!" Shizuo's tongue licked the outside of Izaya's lips, shut tight in shock. Slowly, Izaya managed to get a hold of the fact that Shizuo was serious. He was getting impatient, tongue yearning for more. The brunette was flipped over by the nervous Shizuo, eyes sharp and filled with lust. He no longer had the upper hand. The fierce blonde leaned down to meet Izaya's lips again. They both moaned, eyes closed.

Hangover gone.

The brunette's mouth opened enough for Shizuo's eager tongue to push in. "_Nnnmmph_!" Izaya struggled a bit before realizing he wanted it as bad as Shizuo did. His arms wrapped around the neck of his captor, fisting the blonde hair tightly. Their tongues fought and played with each other, exploring mouths with occasional breaths of air and soft sighs. Izaya's legs lifted to wrap around the other's waist. He pressed down, pulling Shizuo to him and having their sore spots meet. Shizuo was freaking out.

_Fuck! Shit! Fuck! The hell I want this! I—I don't—wait, I do! Agh, I don't give a shit anymore!_

Shizuo began trailing his kisses and bites down to Izaya's collarbone, leaving the frequent small bruises caused by the sucking and harsh pressing of his lips. Izaya moaned and enjoyed it all the while.

"_Nnnn_….Shi—Shizu-chan…" The brunette's right hand unclenched the fistful of hair and his arm unwrapped Shizuo. His hand started navigating the sharp contours of Shizuo's build, eventually trailing down to the blonde's pants, pulling them down.

Shizuo abruptly breathed in. His chin was tilted up by Izaya, smiling mischievously. He licked Shizuo's lips, soon kissing again, tongues actively involved, even more savage than last time. Shizuo's unoccupied right hand felt the brunette's erection, making Izaya recoil from touching Shizuo's own. Izaya kept his hands busy tugging on the fine blonde's hair again. Passionate yelps escaped his mouth from excessive touching. Shizuo was as rough like his personality with his touch, but within also laid a warm affection for his hated dark-haired rival. A sturdy tug had Izaya's pants down to his knees, revealing boxers and a hard form underneath them.

Izaya mewled in provocation as the cold air touched his hard-on through his thin boxers. Shizuo eyed his cute and trembling victim, playfully licking Izaya's lips once more before smooching his way to his counterpart's right ear, red from excitement and embarrassment. He bit it, licked it, savored it. He slipped his right hand beneath the black cloth, elastic band slipping easily. "_Haah…haaah…mmmn_!" Izaya exclaimed. He bit down on his bottom lip, a small bead of blood forming down. Shizuo had his hand near the throbbing form, rubbing around it, nerve-achingly waiting for permission.

He hated being in such a weak and submissive form before his enemy, but swallowed his pride down to make such moans and sighs of pleasure. A lot of pride. And as far as pride went, Shizuo was losing much of it just touching his adversary in such an erotic way. Both damned pride and its meaning, labeling each passing moment of insanity a luxury.

Izaya attempted to reposition his body, gain the upper hand again, but it was futile. The dominant expression on Shizuo already told it all. Izaya was the receiver. "Fah…_nnn_…fuck it a—_ahhh_!" He cursed himself in the middle of it all, but knew they couldn't turn back, especially when they were both already so aroused. Shizuo got the wrong message, pulling Izaya's boxers down and slipping his hand to touch the member. Izaya yelped unconsciously. The blonde continued sliding his hand up and down as it was clutched around the sensitive erection.

"Shi—_Shizu_!" Izaya suffered a festering exhilaration that was more or less unbearable. A hot mess, he gave up on resisting and welcomed the fingers of Shizuo's left hand as it entered his mouth. He thoroughly licked them, getting ready for the main course. His tongue weaved through the three fingers…_Wait, three?_ Izaya thought and panicked. Licentious, Shizuo started pumping the hard member faster, more hurried. "_Mmmnaah—_!" Izaya exclaimed. Shizuo planted another kiss on the forehead of Izaya, narrowly calming him down as he gasped acceptance of the pain and pleasure soon to be experienced. He wet the fingers with his saliva, sucking occasionally, making lewd noises. "_Nnnn…Shi—Shizuo_," Izaya moaned against the parted fingers occupying his mouth. Shizuo noticed wearily as his fingers left Izaya's mouth, that with drool dripping from his mouth and dazed eyes half closed in lust, the brunette's allure was overflowing.

Shizuo's lips pressed against Izaya's, bruising significant, intoxication extravagant, as he proceeded to insert a moisturized finger in the brunette's behind. A whinny from Izaya was the result. Sliding slickly in and out, the throbbing inside was intense. Shizuo couldn't wait to be even more inside him. The first finger was followed by a second, and the second with the third.

Izaya yelped as the rhythm heightened, the fingers roughly going in and out, in and out, the same speed also applying to the hand still stroking his length. His legs tightened around Shizuo, threatening the blonde's erection to be pushed against his soft spot. Shizuo was panting, erection aching so badly. He somewhat felt that the brunette could handle what was to come without anymore preparation. In other words: He wanted to put it in. Now. He pulled the soaking wet fingers out of his victim and let go of the member, resting a hand on the hip of Izaya and the other on the floor. Izaya trembled in excitement and anticipation.

The head of the blonde's erection bobbed, approaching Izaya's sore opening that throbbed in need of something to be inside it. The tip touched the entrance after precision guiding, nervousness, and much catching of breath. Just the slight touch of raw skin against damp skin was enough to have both gasp in arousal.

"_Mmmnn…_Just—_put it in_!" Impatient Izaya.

"Obliged to," Shizuo replied with a gruff voice, thrusting half of his member inside the tender, warm opening as he said so.

Izaya cried out. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as his back arched, head thrown back. The tears fell, streaks forming down his adorable agonized face, something Shizuo wouldn't miss for the world. He eyed the receiver carnivorously and with impending torture written all over his face.

"_Sss…_sadistic _bastard_," Izaya managed to hiss angrily.

"I guess…_haah_…that means I can continue," was all that Shizuo huffed at the poor black kitten. He half-threatened to pull out what was inside in a slow retracting movement, but then pushed forcibly inside the brunette again, an erratic rhythm forming with each thrust that he made. Izaya whined with agony and then pleasure as he got used to the size and length of his rival, which found its way to his prostate early.

"_Mmmph...!_" he moaned. His arms quivered as they held on for dear life around Shizuo's neck. He found himself pulled up and pushed against the broad and muscular chest of the blonde, back no longer touching the warmed floor. The pair's breathing was hot and heavy. His head lay on the shoulder of Shizuo, passionate sighs escaping without warning into Shizuo's ear, which ensued it to be painted a blushing red. It felt so damn _good_. "_Shi—Shizu—ahh_!" Rabid thrusts led to Shizuo's full length eventually being swallowed by Izaya, whom appropriately screamed in uncontrollable pleasure and agony as it hit his prostate spot-on. He synchronized the movement of his hips to the irregular rhythm of Shizuo's thrusts, taking the pleasure to an even higher level. Shizuo released his hand from Izaya's hip, grabbing the cushion of the couch next to the active couple, needing the extra support.

"_Shizuo_! _Say—aghhm_!_—my name, Shizu-chan..._" the unresistable brunette begged in between thrusts, breath going directly into Shizuo's ear. Through clenched eyelids, he licked and bit it, teasing the busy blonde.

"_I—Iza—haaah_!_ I—idiotic flea_!" Izaya's response was a bite on the lobe of his ear, licking the blood roughly afterwards.

"_De—mmmnn_!—_degenerate_!" the brunette exclaimed. The blonde smelled the citrus smell wafting off the dark-haired Izaya, inhaling and exhaling it deeply.

"_I—impetuous mutt_!" Shizuo let out. Izaya licked Shizuo's neck, afterwards biting and bruising it, followed by more generous licking and bruising of other spots on the neck and shoulder.

"_Mmmm...Malevolent __manwhore_!"

Perspiration was all over their bodies, melded together in a constant timed movement for maximum ecstasy.

"_You…ir—irris—ahh_!_—istab…haah…_" Shizuo was about ready to give up on all of his pride, just to make such a bastard feel good. Just one compliment could make his pride incorrigible. Fortunately, Izaya interrupted with loud moans.

"_Shizu…oooh! I'm gonna—haaah!—come_!" Shizuo couldn't disagree with the idea. He was so deep in with the thought…with Izaya.

The rush came instantly; white hazing and enveloping both of their minds. Bliss took its place quickly, threatening to leave with the last thrusts and cries of euphoria. Seconds felt like minutes that felt like hours as the unknown places of pleasure in their minds evaporated.

The brunette landed back to the floor, arms extended to his sides, tired. "Haaah… mmnf!"Izaya whimpered as the blonde extracted himself from the pulsing opening. He held in his voice as the sudden clash of the cold air and his hot behind shocked him.

Shizuo gasped and inhaled a breath of fresh air as he collapsed against his couch, an arm lying across the cushions. He closed his eyes, realizing he just fucked _the_ Orihara Izaya. Izaya himself realized that he had been fucked _by _blondie Heiwajima Shizuo. Never in his life did he think he would be a receiver… He glared at his Shizu-chan, huffing and puffing, trying to make a point that he lost way more than the blonde did.

All that was left of their rendezvous were the spills of white fluids on the floor, Shizuo's aching length, and Izaya's sore behind. Well, those and the remainder of the night before, which wasn't as messy as the remnants created only moments ago. Funny that two people who hate each other did what lovers are supposed to do.

"Fuck," a still Shizuo said, trying to avoid eye contact with the brunette.

Izaya joked around as usual, pulling his dirty boxers and miraculously unstained black pants up as he said, "Yup, we did just that." Shizuo was not entertained, to Izaya's expectations. He limped over to where his jacket was left on the floor, making a huge effort to bend over and grab it. "Shit," he muttered.

Shizuo smirked, standing up less painfully than Izaya did, carefully pulling on his boxers and pants. "You did?" Izaya looked behind him and grinned, deftly putting on his coat.

"'Course not, Shizu-chan." He winked and began limping his way to the front door, hair mussed and sweat covering his body. He attempted to put on his shoes without bending down, which proved a difficult feat. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Damn it." He continued playing with his shoes, squinting his eyes in frustration and trying to avoid accidentally stepping on the mess of glass next to them. Shizuo couldn't help but find it cute, that Izaya was fighting with his own shoes. He saw a tired, black cat, struggling with a nuisance on the floor, efforts not appreciated by the nuisance. The blonde hummed contentedness, watching his rival be the one beat for once. And the sex didn't count. After a few minutes of awkward mutters of damnation to his shoes, Izaya ditched the shoes. "See ya later, Shizu-chan!" the brunette exclaimed through a knowing grin, soon continuing his exit scene. As Izaya's hand was on the doorknob, Shizuo stopped the black cat from escaping.

"No, you're not." Shizuo walked towards Izaya, who looked behind him to find the tall man only feet from him.

"Why is that?" he asked, eyebrows raised. The blonde's own eyebrows rose in return.

"'Cause I said so." He tilted his head. "Oh yeah, I also need to ask you something." Smile inserted here. His arms extended to have both hands pressed against the door, not allowing Izaya to leave. He looked down at the shorter, imprudent brunette. "How did you get inside my apartment?" The cat pulled off a cheshire smile, deceiving and sexy at once.

"Mmm…well," he pulled a key out of his pocket, "I guess you can blame this." He dangled the silver-lacquered key. Shizuo's eyes widened.

"How—" His eyes narrowed. "My spare key?" Izaya gave a toothy grin, canine tooth glinting.

"Nooot exactly!" He chuckled a bit.

Shizuo felt his pocket for his original apartment key. It was there. "…That's…a copy?" A wide smile appeared on the brunette's face.

"Ping-pong! Correct, Shizu-chan! You get a prize!" Izaya felt in his pocket for another key, which he fished out. "Well, one of these is the spare and the other is the copy, but I guess it doesn't matter now!" he exclaimed. He put one in Shizuo's pocket, dangling the other and examining it, wondering whether it was the copy or spare. The blonde tried to swipe it from Izaya's hand, but failed in doing so.

"Give it! Why do you need it anyway!" a maddened Shizuo sneered. Izaya pouted, puppy—wait, _kitten_-eyes clawing at the blonde. He sighed. "Fine."

"Yay! Now Shizu-chan and I can have sex anytime!"

"Wait—what!" Shizuo attempted to grab Izaya's hand, a game of cat and mouse ensuing. Shizuo failed as the cat. He thought to just leave the job of a being such a sly creature to Izaya, the potential flea. He gave up, not caring whether or not what happened that day repeated any other day. It was a pretty damn good fuck for a flea/cat/kitten or whatever. He shushed the excited Izaya, shooing him off after handing him his shoes, next to the spill of beer and glass shards. "You can leave now." The brunette pouted again.

"Aww, I don't want to anymore."

"Leave. Now," the harsh voice of tired Shizuo commanded. Izaya frowned.

"Fine. But you know I'm just gonna come back in using my new key, right?" That devilish grin. Shizuo mentally punched himself. _Oh, right. I just gave him access to what was my sanctuary. Until now. _He retreated to his couch, slumping into it and dreading what he did—no, not the sex. Izaya sat down next to Shizuo after a moment of piercing pain through his spine and bottom.

"I have a question for _you_ now, Shizu-chan." He licked his lips, tongue attracting Shizuo's attention. "What were you about to call me before we orgasmed?" Izaya fluttered his eyelashes, kitten-eyes still in action. Shizuo blushed.

"I—I didn't even!"

"You know, that doesn't make sense, but I know it started with an 'I'… Hmm… Intelligent?" Shizuo shook his head. "Ingenious? Immaculate?" The blonde looked away, blushing to his ears. "Idealistic? You know, I think I'm coming close… what you said is starting to come to me… Oh!" Shizuo quickly turned his head toward the brunette, scared for his pride. He was faced with a highly desirable kiss. Seconds passed before they both parted lips.

"Thanks for getting rid of my hangover, Shizu-chan."

* * *

:o Oh. My. Goodness. I just ruined the best yaoi shipping ever! D': Sorry, smut's not my thing. " Review and comment on how much I suck and messed this pairing up? Yeah, I get it. You wouldn't want to review when obviously I fcked up. Not sure whether I'll ever write another smut fanfic after this… Well, it was worth a try?

Dewa, nemutai desu kara, oyasuminasai!

-Peanutthatbutter


End file.
